Légendes du Nouveau Monde
by Narsh
Summary: Une suite des Mystérieuses Cités D'Or qui débute après le dernier épisode de l'Anime. Esteban, Tao et Zia, poursuivent leur voyage tandis que Mendoza, Sancho et Pedro partent de leur coté. **Episode 6 en ligne !**
1. Episode 1 : Au Soleil Couchant

**Légendes du Nouveau Monde**

* * *

Episode 1 : Au Soleil Couchant

* * *

Quelque part au cœur de la jungle amazone un groupe d'oiseaux perché sur la branche d'un arbre venait de s'envoler brusquement, effrayé par le passage d'un immense condor qui filait à grande vitesse dans le ciel bleu azur. A bord de cet étrange vaisseau, 3 enfants scrutaient l'horizon sur lequel le soleil commençait à tomber. Dans la cabine silencieuse depuis quelques heures, Esteban, Tao et Zia laissaient errer leurs regards sur la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue à la recherche d'un quelconque signe du destin. Pichu, le perroquet de Tao dormait tranquillement sur le sol et Zia jouait distraitement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux la mine inquiète.

La jeune inca finit par briser le silence si soudainement que les deux autres sursautèrent : « _Où allons-nous_ ? »

Et c'était vrai…tristement vrai… ou allaient-ils ? Que leur restait-il à faire ? Toujours, ils avaient été guidés par les évènements, les rencontres, les légendes. Désormais, après la découverte de la première cité d'or, ils se sentaient perdus dans l'immensité de cette forêt autant que dans l'immensité du monde. Ils avaient d'abord pensé suivre le soleil, celui là même qui les avaient guidés dans le pays inca puis dans le pays maya. Alors qu'ils fendaient l'air en direction de l'ouest ils sentaient que ce guide semblait les abandonner en même temps qu'il fléchissait dans le ciel.

Esteban qui pilotait l'appareil se tourna vers elle et résuma ce que tous trois savaient déjà.

« _On suit le soleil vers le grand océan de l'ouest, le Grand Prêtre des Cités d'Or nous a dit que c'était là que se trouve l'Empire de Mû. C'est là-bas que se trouve la deuxième cité d'or._ » Cette sensation qu'il avait déjà ressenti au cours des 10 mois précédents et même au cours de toute sa vie lui revenait, la sensation de ne jamais être vraiment maître de son destin, de ne jamais décider, d'être condamné à suivre une prophétie qui annonçait son passage, planifiait sa vie. Il ruminait ce sentiment de frustration lorsque Tao interrompit en soupirant :

"_Ah il est beau le fils du soleil !_"

"_Que veux-tu dire Tao ?_" répliqua Esteban.

"_L'Océan est immense… et s'il reste quelque chose du continent de mes ancêtres, ce ne sont que des ruines… En plus tu te rappelles que le condor ne peut pas voler la nuit…Aaah Estéban, si cet océan est trop grand on ne pourra jamais le traverser _!"

"_J'ai confiance en la sagesse de tes ancêtres Tao. Ils ont sûrement envisagé cette situation_", assura Zia.

"_Ils envisagent… ils envisagent… et nous dans tout ca ? On est quoi là ? On a détruit des temples, engloutit un village entier, on détruit une cité d'or tout ça parce qu'une prophétie annonçait que des enfants arriverait un jour par la mer de l'Ouest ? Et s'ils se trompaient ? Et si ce n'était pas à nous de révéler les secrets des cités d'or ?_"

"_Il y a des dates, des lieux ça ne peut pas être juste un hasard ! Et puis vous avez les pendentifs non _?"

"_Et si…_"

"_Enfin Esteban …_"

Zia regardait Esteban. Elle savait ce qui le tourmentait vraiment.

"_Je suis sur que ton père t'attend quelque part. Si tu marches sur ses traces je suis sûre qu'un jour…_"

"_Toutes ces choses que l'on a cherchées… Tout ça pour qu'à la fin …_"

Estéban se rendit compte de sa maladresse et préféra ne pas achever sa phrase en voyant Zia tourner la tête pour que ses compagnons ne puissent voir son visage. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et Estéban espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu mais elle répondit finalement :

"_Cela vaut quand même la peine de courir après ses choses…_"

Estéban n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la cabine du condor subit tout à coup une violente secousse. La lumière du soleil déclinait dans le ciel maintenant doré et brûlant. L'oiseau d'or amorça sa décente au dessus de ce qui avait maintenant fait place à des montagnes rocheuses découpées par des falaises abruptes. Estéban reprit ses esprits et tenta d'apercevoir un plateau pour atterrir. Le paysage désolé semblait se prolonger à l'infini de part et d'autre mais ils finirent par distinguer une vaste surface plane qui se déroulait à l'horizon. Les yeux d'Estéban s'agrandirent.

"_Aah… J'ai l'impression de connaître ce paysage … _"prononça-t-il lentement.

"_Ooh...Encore une de tes hallucinations…_" commença Tao

"_Non ! Moi aussi je reconnais cet endroit !" _s'exclama Zia,_ "Regardez ! Là-bas !_ »

Estéban tira sur le levier de commande et dans le soleil couchant, le Condor plongea vers le sol andin.

**…**

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, 2 hommes lourdement chargés avec des sacs avançaient péniblement le long d'un sentier qui s'enfonçait au cœur de la jungle. La nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits et la route était à moitié recouverte par des racines et des plantes rampantes qui rendaient la progression difficile.

"_Pouuu… des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres … "_gémis l'un d'eux._ "Si on avait eu le condor on aurait quand même pu s'éviter tout ça ...Hé Sancho !_", s'adressant à son compagnon qui venait de s'affaler sur lui épuisé de fatigue.

"_J'en peux… peux … plus …_"

Poussant son camarade qui finit par s'étaler sur le sol renversant le contenu de son sac, le plus grand des deux s'adressa à la silhouette qui marchait à quelques mètres devant eux et qu'ils tentaient de suivre.

"_Dis Mendoza …_" souffla-t-il dans un gémissement, "_Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez marché pour aujourd'hui ? C'est que j'en ai plein les pattes moi de cette forêt…_"

"_Oui… oui … on en a plein plein les papattes de cette forêt de mal…malheur…_ "bégaya son compagnon.

L'homme qu'ils interpellaient portait une longue cape et frayait un chemin à grands coups de sa longue épée. Celui-ci finit enfin par s'arrêter et se retourna pour contempler ses deux compères qui offraient un spectacle plutôt pitoyable. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène parfaitement ordinaire pour lui.

"_Allons, un peu de courage Pedro… si nous marchons vite nous atteindrons la côte avant la tombée de la nuit. Avec un peu de chance on finira bien par tomber sur un port ou un village pour nous reposer_."

"_Mais pourquoi ne pas être monté avec les enfants ils auraient pu nous prendre avec eux sur le condor…_" commença Pedro

"_Parce que nous n'allons pas au même endroit qu'eux, et en plus j'ai besoin de retrouver quelque chose ici…_ "Mendoza laissa en suspend sa phrase, il sondait dans les profondeurs de la forêt semblant y chercher un ennemi invisible. "_Tu veux donc laisser cet or ici Pedro ?_" reprit-il en désignant les blocs de métal précieux éparpillés sur le sol. L'homme désigné ouvrit grand la bouche d'un air coupable puis la referma et la rouvrit pour déclarer précipitamment :

"_Mais…mais… mais pas du tout ! au contraire je l'emmènerais au bout du monde cet or !_" il parcourut au pas de course la distance qui le séparait de son meneur.

"_Hé, hé! At-At attends moi Pedro!_" Se hâta de dire Sancho en rejoignant les deux autres.

**...**

* * *

_Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode :) !  
_


	2. Episode 2 : Retrouvailles

Episode 2 : Retrouvailles

* * *

Le condor venait de se poser à l'extrémité d'une vaste étendue désertique qui prenait à cette heure de la journée une couleur rouge flamboyante. Les pattes de l'immense oiseau fermement ancrées dans le sol, celui-ci donnait l'impression d'être une bannière solitaire dans ces hauteurs stériles. Le bec de l'appareil finit par s'abaisser et heurta le sol sans bruit. La vitre du cockpit ouverte, les 3 enfants sautèrent sur le sol, sans voix devant ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux.

"_C'est impossible …_" entama Tao qui faisait des tours sur lui-même pour apprécier le plateau.

Zia qui étudiait les sommets proches pour trouver un repère fini par s'exclamer en pointant du doigt une crête au Nord du plateau :_ "Cette montagne… On la voit depuis la table d'observation du Vieux Pic …"_

"_Comment a-t-on pu dériver autant vers le Sud ?_" murmura Tao

"_Lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel il est très difficile de maintenir une direction, je ne crois pas que ce soit la faute d'Esteban._"

"_Si Mendoza était là …_" se contenta de dire Esteban.

"_Raah… si nous n'arrivons pas à nous orienter ça va être encore plus dur que ce je pensais._" Râla Tao.

"_Esteban, tu te souviens de ces dessins que l'on avait vus depuis le ciel lorsqu'on a pris le condor pour la première fois ?_"

"_Tu parles de ces étranges figures semblables à des oiseaux ?_"

"_Oui…Je crois bien que c'est ici …_" Elle joignit à sa parole un geste désignant un alignement de blocs blancs qui s'étirait loin à l'horizon et revenait en décrivant une courbe.

Tao contempla pensif l'ensemble pendant un instant et finit par se retourner vers ses amis.

"_Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre vous que les deux fois où l'on a atterri ici, c'était par hasard alors qu'on était perdu ? La première fois que j'ai vu ce paysage j'ai pensé que cet endroit pouvait être une sorte de port pour le condor, peut-être qu'il se guide lui-même par rapport à ce plateau d'ailleurs… Mhh..Mais on est perdu quand même !_" Finit-il par lâcher dépité.

"_Il nous faudrait trouver un moyen de nous repérer dans le ciel_", acheva Esteban.

"_Il n'y a pas que ça …_" intervint Zia. "_Sans les médaillons du soleil nous ne pourrons pas entrer dans les Cités D'Or._"

"_Raah… c'était vraiment stupide de les laisser là-bas… Maintenant ils sont définitivement perdus…_"conclu Tao plein d'amertume.

"_Zia_ ?"

La jeune inca semblait perdue dans ses pensées, serrant dans sa main ce qui restait du pendentif que son père lui avait légué. Elle avait été incapable de protéger les siens, et aujourd'hui elle venait de perdre le dernier héritage qui lui restait. Elle retint une larme… non ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse, pour Esteban, pour son père, pour le peuple inca …

"_Kraka !_" Dit la jeune fille tout à coup.

"_Comment ça ?_"

"_Mais oui ! Kraka ! Le Chef du Vieux Pic"_, s'exclama Esteban, "_Il pourra certainement nous aider ! En plus le Vieux Pic n'est qu'à quelques heures d'ici !_"

"_Oh oui…Mais est-ce que tu connais le chemin à suivre ?_"

"_Il n'y a qu'à suivre la gorge qu'on avait survolée la dernière fois !_"

"_Mais…_"

"_Alors c'est d'accord nous irons au Vieux Pic._" Trancha avec détermination Zia.

Esteban tenta de deviner au Nord du plateau l'emplacement de la cité perchée… "_Le Vieux Pic_" murmura-t-il… "_Oui je sens que c'est là bas que se trouvent les réponses à nos questions._"

Tao avait repris sa contemplation du plateau désertique et parlait pour lui-même.

"_C'est vraiment bizarre !_"

Esteban réprima un bâillement puis s'étira.

"_La nuit tombe on va dormir ici près du condor._"

"_Oui je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon_", répondit distraitement Tao.

"_Ca va Zia ?_"

La jeune fille paraissait vraiment triste dans ce panorama désolé.

"_Je m'inquiète pour Mendoza et les autres … j'espère qu'ils vont bien…_"

"_Ne t'en fait pas je crois que ces trois là iront au bout du monde pour leur or !_" lui répondit, enjoué, Esteban qui s'était déjà allongé sur le sol rocailleux.

Mais Zia n'écoutait pas, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à des kilomètres du plateau de Nazca.

"_Dis donc Mendoza… on devait pas être sortis de cette maudite forêt avant la nuit ?_"

"_Oui…oui… j'ai l'im-l'impression que nous fait tou-tourner en rond !_"

"_Cette forêt est beaucoup plus vaste que ce que je croyais. Il va peut être falloir faire notre campement ici pour la nuit, je le crains._"

"_I…Ici avec les bê, avec les bê-bêtes ?_"

"_Hmm mais c'est toi qui est bêbête mon pauvre Sancho, il faut savoir être courageux_", déclara fièrement Pedro. "_Je vais m'assoir sur ce rocher et monter la garde, ne t'inquiète pas._"

Puis après un instant…

"_AAAh ! Le rocher est vivant !_" Le « rocher » sur lequel Pedro s'était assis poussa un grognement et détala en roulant dans la jungle. "_Mendoza, Mendoza … _"dit-il tremblant comme une feuille, "_Je crois que cet n'est pas très sur… Et si on retournait au village du Nouveau soleil hein ? Je suis sûr que Viracocha..._"

"_Silence !_" dit brusquement Mendoza en tendant le bras vers ses deux acolytes, "_Regardez ! Il y a un feu de camp là-bas.._."

"_C'est sûrement des ca-ca des cannibales !_"

"_Cachons-nous !_" chuchota Mendoza en poussant Sancho et Pedro dans un buisson à proximité. De leur taillis ils pouvaient apercevoir deux silhouettes qui semblaient discuter activement. Cherchant un meilleur point d'observation et une position plus confortable ils finirent par entendre leur discussion.

"_… sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent c'était une très bonne idée ! Avec ces médaillons en poche les fabuleuses cités d'or sont à nous !_" dit une des voix.

"_Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à atteindre Mexico et trouver un moyen de rallier la côte. Le gouverneur nous récompensera pour ce qu'on lui ramène, c'est certain…_"

« _Mh je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir partager tout cet or… Pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher directement puisqu'on a les clés ?_ »

« _Et pour aller où ? Il nous faut quelqu'un connaissant les secrets des cités d'or pour partir à leur recherche, comme la petite Zia…_ »

"_Tu crois qu'ils parlent des médaillons du soleil Mendoza ?_"

"_Cette voix…_" murmura Mendoza.

"_Mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que les enfants nous aient filé entre les doigts avec leur oiseau de malheur._"

"_Hmm… nous les reverrons, j'en suis sur Gaspard._"

"_Gaspard !_" S'exclama Pedro.

"_Hein ? Qui est là ?_" dit brusquement un des deux hommes en se levant.

"_Imbécile ! Il est trop tard pour fuir_" grinça Mendoza.

"_Montrez-vous !_" Menaça Gaspard l'épée en main en s'avançant vers la cachette des 3 espagnols.

"_Oh regardez commandant ! Comme on se retrouve ! Difficile de se séparer hein ?_"

"_Je crois que la chance nous sourit à nouveau mon cher Gaspard_", déclara Gomez pointant son pistolet vers Mendoza.

* * *

_Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode ;)_


	3. Episode 3 : Sous la Surface

Episode 3 : Sous la Surface

* * *

_Après la destruction de la Cité D'Or, nos amis reprenennent leur route vers l'Océan de l'Ouest à bord du condor. Mais ils finissent par dériver au sud et atterrissent sur le plateau de Nazca, un endroit désertique et mystérieux. De leur côté, Mendoza Sancho et Pedro traversent la jungle pour rallier la côte, mais ils sont découverts par Gomez et Gaspard._

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le pays maya, ce soir là pourtant, le calme de la forêt semblait troublé.

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi, hein ?" _Aboya Gaspard

_"Je pourrais te retourner la question mon cher Gaspard !"_

_"Ah ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi !"_

_"Je ne me permettrait pas ..."_

_"Assez Mendoza... Gaspard a raison pourquoi n'êtes vous pas montés avec les enfants ?"_ Raisona Gomez.

_"Allez parle qu'est-ce que tu cherchais Mendoza ?"_ continua Gaspard

Mendoza pris son temps avant de répondre puis répliqua en ricanant :

_"C'est vous que je cherchais !"_

Les 4 autres espagnols eurent un mouvement de surprise.

_"Allons qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mendoza ? Tu te moques encore de nous ? Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu aurais perdu cette habitude !"_

_"Non pas du tout, je vous cherchais parce que je crois que vous avez pris quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas ..." _puis devant le silence de ces adversaires _"Allons Gomez je vous ai vu retirer les médaillons des portes juste avant de fuir l'île."_

_"Voleurs ! Rendez nous les médaillons !" intervint Pedro._

_"Oui-oui, ren-rendez nous nos médaillons ban-bandits_"

_"Parce qu'ils sont plus à vous qu'à nous peut-être ? N'était-ce pas toi-même Mendoza qui l'avait volé au jeune Esteban ? Allons vous ne valez pas mieux que nous..."_

_"Hé, hé qu'est-ce que tu croyais Mendoza ? Qu'on allait gentiment te les rendre ?"_ ajouta Gaspard.

_"En vérité oui Gaspard ! Car je possède aussi quelque chose qui vous intéresse..."_

_"Hein ?"_

_"Je connais l'emplacement de la deuxième Cité D'Or"_

GOMEZ :_ "Que dis-tu ? Tu sais où se trouve la deuxième Cité D'Or ?" _

_"Parfaitement, pendant que vous étiez occupés à amasser votre or j'ai discuté avec les gardiens qui m'ont révélé l'emplacement de la deuxième Cité D'Or"_

GASPARD : _"Encore une de tes supercheries Mendoza tu crois vraiment qu'on va tomber dans le panneau ?"_

_"Sans moi vous n'atteindrez jamais les Cités D'Or, c'est une certitude... En plus vous croyez vraiment que le gouverneur Pizzaro voudra de vous après vos exploits au pays Inca ? Allons Gomez vous n'êtes pas un idiot vous savez que votre meilleur choix est de nous accompagner ... Nous avons chacun quelque chose dont l'autre a besoin"_

_"Tu penses que l'on va t'aider après tout ce que tu nous as fait Mendoza ?"._

_"Je crois que le meilleur bord est celui des gens riches, commandant Gomez" _répliqua Mendoza.

Gomez resta un moment à réfléchir pendant que Gaspard, bouillonnant, tapotait son épaule avec le fer de son épée.

_"Alors soit ... faisons équipe" _Gomez tendit sa main vers Mendoza qui la serra et s'exclama d'un air réjouit.

_"Vous êtes un homme intelligent Gomez."_

Après un moment de silence et sous le regard insistant de Mendoza, Sancho et Pedro affichant une grimace de douleur sur leur visage serrèrent la main de Gaspard qui poussa un grognement très significatif.

_"Voilà qui est fait. Alors Mendoza, maintenant dit nous où se trouve cette Cité D'Or"_

_"Non Gomez vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ... Je ne vous révèlerai pas son emplacement, tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que nous devons d'abord nous rendre à Mexico"_

_"Mexico ? Ces ruines conquises par Cortès ?"_

_"Exactement, en attendant d'y être, considérez moi comme votre guide !"_

_"Très bien, nous partirons demain à l'aube. Le capitaine Gaspard montera la garde pour ne pas que vous soyez tentés de nous prendre les médaillons, ça serait dommage de gâcher notre nouvelle amitié"_

_"Bien évidemment commandant Gomez !" _Sur ces paroles Mendoza alla s'installer près du feu et s'enveloppa dans sa cape pour se préparer à dormir. Pedro et Sancho qui l'avaient rejoint lui demandèrent à voix basse, de sorte à ce que Gomez et Gaspard ne puissent entendre.

_"Dis-donc tu nous avais pas dit que tu savais où se trouvait la deuxième Cité D'Or !"_

_"Et je ne le sais pas plus que toi Pedro..."_

Pedro retint un hoquet de surprise

_"Mais... mais ... Mendoza ils vont se rendre compte que tu les mènes en bateau"_

_"Oui c'est pas le moment de faire des bla... de faire des bla-blagues"_

_"Du calme, du calme, je ne sais pas ENCORE où elles se trouvent."_

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons Mendoza sortit un parchemin de papier qui brillait à la lueur du feu.

_"C'est comme du pa, du papier d'Or..." hoqueta Sancho.  
_

_"Lorsque vous étiez occupés à transporter le Grand Prêtre vers le Bouclier Fumant, les gardiens de la Cité m'ont révélé qu'il existait un souterrain sur l'île. Avant que la Cité D'Or ne soit détruite j'y suis retourné et c'est là que j'ai vu Gomez et Gaspard retirer les médaillons des portes..._

FLASHBACK

Mendoza courrait dans un couloir dont les murs en or supportaient une voûte étoilée traversée de lumières vives. Des secousses se faisaient sentir et des blocs du plafond se détachaient pour venir s'écraser lourdement par terre obligeant Mendoza à serpenter. Il parvint finalement dans le hall des Portes où Gomez et Gaspard semblaient affairés près des logements des médaillons. La salle, illuminée par la lumière du jour qui venait de la Cité renvoyait d'éblouissants reflets dorés. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder là-dessus, la ville est perdue, le Grand Prêtre arriverait trop tard, il fallait se dépêcher. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui révéla un escalier entre deux bibliothèques qui partait sur la gauche. Il s'y engouffra en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, juste à temps pour voir Gaspard brandir un objet circulaire brillant dans sa main. "_Ils ont réussi à retirer les médaillons, très bien ... ça fera ça de moins à faire_" se dit le navigateur.

Les marches semblaient descendre sans fin dans les profondeurs de l'île. A intervalles réguliers, des surfaces de métal polies s'alignaient sur les murs. _"Etrange... des miroirs"_ Après quelques minutes où les tremblements furent moins violents, l'escalier forma un coude et déboucha sur une longue galerie dont les murs étaient décorés de peintures d'oiseaux blancs. Continuant sa course dans le souterrain, le passage finit par s'ouvrir sur une vaste salle rectangulaire au centre de laquelle un grand coffre d'or orné de gravures se détachait sur le sol de pierre. Les parois étaient couvertes d'un verre émettant une lueur rougeoyante. Cette lueur semblait vaciller comme une bougie prête à s'éteindre. "_Fantastique, on dirait que cette pièce est vivante_" se dit Mendoza en lui-même tout en parcourant de sa main la surface rayonnante pour trouver une issue. Au fond de la pièce l'énorme statue d'un oiseau en or semblait veiller sur le contenu du coffre. _"Hum... c'est un cul-de-sac" _Mendoza reporta son attention sur l'autel central. La lourde dalle qui le scellait rappelait le coffre qu'ils avaient vu au Cap du Croissant de Lune contenant le vase en or. _"C'est sûrement là que repose le Grand Prêtre de la Cité...Rah... tant pis"_. Serrant les dents, Mendoza appuya de toute ses forces sur le couvercle pour tenter de le faire basculer mais sans succès. _"Il y a sûrement un mécanisme quelque part..." _Pendant quelques minutes Mendoza inspecta le sol à la recherche d'un interrupteur mais en vain. Alors qu'il était prêt à abandonner, une violente secousse ébranla le souterrain, faisant s'écrouler une partie de la galerie et trembler brutalement le rayonnement des murs. _"Trop tard... il n'y a rien ici"_.

Rebroussant chemin rapidement il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un grondement qui venait de la surface. "_Ce bruit ... Malheur ! L'eau rentre dans la cité..._" Il regagna la pièce de l'autel sans autre solution. A peine arrivé, les murs de verres s'éteignirent subitement plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Seul un rayon de lumière provenant de la galerie persistait. Les miroirs fixés aux murs semblaient renvoyer la lumière du soleil jusque dans les souterrains. Le faisceau se concentrait sur la statue et renvoyait l'éclat lumineux d'un objet situé dans le bec de l'oiseau. Sans réfléchir, Mendoza se précipita et s'empara du parchemin qu'il enfouit sous sa cape. Immédiatement, l'autel de pierre roula sur le sol révélant l'entrée d'un puit. Heureux de retrouver enfin son élément, le navigateur sauta dans l'eau et nagea de toute ses forces vers le fond. Le conduit était agité par des courants violents qui l'entraînèrent à toute allure dans un long réseau de canalisations. A bout de souffle, Mendoza finit par émerger la tête en dehors de l'eau. Il se trouvait désormais dans une crique ouverte sur le lac qui entourait l'île. _"Une issue de secours, c'était moins une..."_.

La montagne commençait à s'effondrer sur elle-même tandis que la forêt disparaissait dans une fissure qui progressait depuis l'horizon. Nageant de toute les forces qui lui restait jusqu'à la rive, Mendoza parvint à s'échapper du lac au moment où la faille commençait à déchirer les eaux et que la Cité D'Or, ravagée par des éruptions volcaniques, se noyait dans une mare boueuse. Gardant un oeil sur cet impressionnant spectacle il détourna un instant son regard pour suivre deux silhouettes qui disparaissaient dans la forêt. Malgré le drame, le navigateur esquissa tout de même un sourire.

_"On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance Mendoza !"_ s'exclama Pedro après un instant passer à ruminer l'histoire qu'il venait de leur raconter.

Le manuscrit qu'il leur tendait, était devenu un trésor qu'ils regardaient sidérés.

_"J'ai essayé de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit"_ déclara-t-il comme pour répondre à leurs questions _"Mais les caractères sont les même que ceux des parchemins mayas. Il nous faut Tao pour les traduire, c'est pour ça que nous devons rattraper les enfants... Nous allons conduire Gaspard et Gomez jusqu'à Mexico, une fois__ les médaillons récupérés il nous suffira de trouver un moyen rallier la côte Ouest pour les rattraper__."_

Silencieux les 3 espagnols s'endormirent des rêves d'Or à nouveau à leur portée.

* * *

_Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode ! ;)_


	4. Episode 4 : Au dessus du Sol

Episode 4 : Au-dessus du sol

* * *

Le ciel était encore noir et nuageux lorsqu'Esteban ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là. Pendant un instant il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était mais la violente douleur qui lui transperça le dos lui rappela le sol rocailleux du plateau sur lequel il venait de dormir.

_"Aïe aïe aïe ... Ca fait mal ... Tao ? Zia ?"_

Le jeune garçon venait de s'apercevoir que ces deux amis n'était plus à ses côtés. Se relevant brusquement, il aperçu à quelques mètres ses deux compagnons assis en train de discuter activement. Il s'approcha d'eux et sembla les interrompre en s'adressant à eux.

_"Beh dis donc ! vous vous êtes levés tôt !"_ Il se référait au ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir au loin.

Ses amis parurent subitement mal à l'aise, ce que Esteban ne put expliquer sur le moment. Avec un peu de retard, Zia prit la parole un sourire illuminant à présent son visage.

_"Bonjour Esteban ! Tao croit avoir trouvé quelque chose à propos de ces dessins sur le sol..."_

_"Oh, à mon avis ce ne sont pas que des dessins, regarde" _Il montrait un large couloir formé par les alignements de pierres et qui s'étirait derrière le condor. _"C'est comme si le condor était arrivé par là en suivant cette route." _Esteban réfléchit mais paraissait dubitatif.

_"Mais enfin Tao c'est impossible puisque c'est moi qui le pilotait, on aurait très bien pu arriver de n'importe quel côté"_

_"Oui peut-être... Mais rappelle-toi la première fois où l'on a atterri ici, on se trouvait au milieu du cercle formant la tête de l'oiseau…"_

_"Que veux-tu dire ?"_

_"Et si ce plateau était en fait une sorte de carte... peut-être même que l'emplacement des Cités D'Or est indiqué dans ces symboles…"_

_"Alors il suffirait de les lire depuis le ciel ?"_

_"Oui ça me parait fort probable, rappelle-toi que mes ancêtres possédaient des machines volantes semblables au condor et qu'ils devaient sûrement se repérer depuis le ciel..."_

_"Et tu penses être capable de les déchiffrer Tao ?" _intervint Zia.

_"Je peux toujours essayer mais ça va me prendre du temps..."_

_"D'accord... Quand le soleil sera levé on survolera le plateau avec le condor pour reproduire les dessins visibles depuis le ciel."_

Quelques minutes plus tard Esteban volait au-dessus du sol en décrivant des cercles pour permettre à Zia de mémoriser les étranges symboles qu'elle traçait ensuite à la craie sur le sol où Tao, affairé avec son Encyclopédie, semblait parler tout seul.

_"Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?"_ demanda Esteban au bout d'un énième passage au-dessus d'un ensemble ressemblant à un singe.

Zia restait silencieuse le visage collé à la vitre et tentant de ne rien manquer de ce qui était sous leurs pieds.

_"Hein ? Tu penses que ..."_

Zia se retourna si soudainement que Esteban déséquilibra le Condor un instant.

_"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Esteban ? Avant tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre les Cités D'Or et maintenant tu te mets à douter de tout et sans cesse !"_

Esteban devint soudainement grave et triste comme s'il venait soudainement d'enlever un masque.

_"Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours envie de les découvrir ces mystérieuses Cités D'Or..."_

_"Ca suffit Esteban ! Que ton père t'attende quelque part ou pas ce n'est pas ça le problème, le problème c'est ce que tu veux toi !" _Zia semblait libérer une colère qu'elle contenait depuis déjà un moment. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

_"Mais_._.."_

_"Non Esteban ! Ton père t'a laissé un héritage, il t'a montré un chemin, c'est à toi de prendre maintenant tes décisions !"_

Esteban savait que Zia parlait autant pour elle-même que pour lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point la jeune fille qu'il avait découvert dans la cale de l'Esperanza avait grandi.

_"Zia..."_

Comme la température montait avec le soleil, ils décidèrent à la mi-journée de faire une pause. Ils étaient parvenus à reproduire une bonne partie des tracés du plateau et Tao avançait déjà quelques théories sur leur signification.

_"Il y a beaucoup de symboles que je ne comprends pas mais la plupart ressemblent à des animaux. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est ces dessins" _dit-il en désignant des formes vaguement similaire à des croissants de lune qui s'organisaient en cercle autour d'un point central.

_"On dirait le soleil_" proposa Esteban.

_"Oh oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais si tu regardes cet autre dessin les rayons sont droits et longs, en plus j'ai regardé dans mon encyclopédie et l'empire de Mû avait pour habitude de le représenter de cette manière."_

_"Une roue à aube ..."_

_"Hein ?" _s'exclamèrent simultanément Tao et Esteban.

_"Oui une roue à aube... on dirait une roue à aube, comme celles que l'on trouve le long des rivières"_

_"Ah oui ça alors ! Tu as raison ! Et ceci pourrait être l'eau..."_ dit-il en désignant les courbes qui l'interceptaient. _"Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que ça signifie..._"

_"Peut-être qu'il faut avoir le dessin complet ?"_

_"Je ne pense pas... Si mes ancêtres savaient qu'on allait lire ces symboles depuis le condor ils n'auraient pas caché un message sur une étendue aussi grande..."_

_"Continuons... on verra bien !" _trancha Esteban.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, les enfants avaient pris goût à tenter d'interpréter le moindre symbole en extrapolant parfois de manière comique ce qu'ils apportaient à Tao. En fin d'après-midi la reproduction miniature du plateau était enfin complète et Esteban, Tao et Zia penchés au-dessus paraissaient perplexes.

_"Au fond ce n'est peut-être qu'une sorte de calendrier..." _proposa Tao dépité. _"Ces dessins représentent peut-être des évènements ou des célébrations dans le culte inca..."_ ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Zia.

_"Non Tao... ces dessins ne me disent vraiment rien, seul le condor..."_

Tao sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

_"Mais bien sûr ! Raah si je ne me trompe pas c'est vraiment ingénieux !"_

Le jeune garçon semblait tout à coup surexcité.

_"Explique-toi Tao"_

_"Oui vaz-y Tao explique-nous..."_

_"Vous voyez ce dessin ? Il représente le grand condor... regardez comme l'ensemble est organisé autour de lui ..."_

_"Oh oui ça alors ! On dirait qu'il est au milieu du plateau !"_

_"C'est comme-ci les formes l'entouraient ..." _ajouta Esteban.

_"Oh oui il n'y a pas de doute ! Mais regardez ce qui est le plus incroyable ..." _Tao prit une craie et marqua un point dans le cercle figurant la tête du condor. _"Si l'on prend le condor comme point de départ, et que l'on suit la direction du Nord ..." _il traça une ligne qui partait vers le haut du dessin _"puis que l'on revient du côté par lequel on est arrivé hier..." _il ajouta une ligne qu'il prolongea jusqu'à revenir à la tête du condor _"on obtient un angle..."_

_"OOOh !" _Esteban et Zia étaient impressionnés par la solution qui apparaissait sous leurs yeux. Tao qui feuilletait maintenant son Encyclopédie leur désigna une forme animale à la longue queue et pourvue de longues ailes.

_"Cet oiseau qui se trouve dans le secteur formé par les deux lignes est un Quetzal, selon mon Encyclopédie on en trouve beaucoup au Pays Maya."_

Les deux autres étaient pendus aux paroles de Tao, avides de comprendre la signification du dessin.

_"Imaginons que cet oiseau représente le pays Maya..." _il parcourut de son doigt le sol leur désignant tour à tour différentes figures _"un serpent, un arbre, ce triangle traversé par une ligne et enfin la roue à aube !" _Il marqua un silence théâtral _"Le serpent ailé, la forêt des statues de pierres, la montagne du bouclier fumant et la roue à aube qui peut très bien représenter la proximité de l'eau ! Ces dessins représentent à eux seuls tout le trajet que l'on a emprunté pour atteindre la Cité D'Or !"_

_"Alors tu crois qu'en regardant ces dessins on peut connaître l'emplacement de la deuxième Cité D'Or ?"_

_"Pas seulement de la deuxième Esteban ! De toutes les Cités D'Or ! Chaque secteur représentant un endroit de la planète, un peu comme un atlas géant ! Il suffit de délimiter ces angles pour savoir où aller !"_

_"Mais comment savoir où chercher ? Je veux dire, comment connaître les bords de chaque morceau de la carte ?"_ intervint Zia.

_"Et bien... supposons que cette ligne serve de limite"_ il désigna la ligne qui partait vers le nord depuis la tête du condor _"Alors si l'on trace un angle vers l'Ouest on peut savoir par quoi commence le secteur adjacent au premier." _Ce faisant il entoura les symboles les plus proches de la ligne. _"Un nuage, un singe, une spirale et cette chose qui ressemble à un homme avec plusieurs bras et plusieurs jambes..."_ énuméra-t-il.

_"On trouve beaucoup de singes dans les forêts et sur les côtes. On les appelait saki dans mon village" _intervint Zia.

_"Oui il y en avait sur mon île ..."_

_"Alors tu crois qu'il faut chercher un singe quelque part à l'ouest ?"_

_"Ce n'est pas nécessairement ça mais ces dessins désignent peut être une île de l'Océan de l'Ouest"._

_"Alors nous allons enfin le visiter ce fameux grand océan..." _murmura Esteban en continuant à regarder les formes tracées à la craie sur le sol de pierre. Il sentait renaître en lui l'excitation qui l'avait quitté après avoir découvert que son père ne l'avait pas attendu à la Cité D'Or comme il lui avait promis en lui laissant le pendentif. Un sourire finit par éclairer son visage, le sourire d'un adulte qui gardait ses rêves d'enfants. Zia qui l'observait murmura si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas dire :

_"Esteban ..."_

* * *

Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode ;)


	5. Episode 5 : Au Vieux Pic

Episode 5 : Au Vieux-Pic

* * *

_"Quelle chaleur …"_

Gomez aurait peut-être été surpris d'être du même avis que l'individu qui se trainait bruyamment derrière lui, mais après deux jours de marche épuisante, assailli par les insectes, il approuvait silencieusement les complaintes de Pédro.

"_Je crois…crois que je sens plus…plus mes jam…jambes…"_, poursuivit Sancho.

_"Oui … du jam…jam… du jambon…"_, reprit en écho Pédro.

"_Je crois que nos amis ont besoin d'une halte Gomez_" offrit généreusement Mendoza.

"_Vos amis Mendoza_…, puis, jetant un regard à Gaspard qui semblait sur le point de suffoquer, _mais ma foi pourquoi pas ?_"

C'est ainsi que les ennemis de toujours se retrouvèrent assis au milieu de nulle part à discuter de leurs aventures.

" _… sacrément futé ce Tao quand même… les sacs de pierre sous le Condor, les canons du fort de l'Aigle Noir… Avouez que sans lui vous n'auriez pas pu nous échapper_" remarqua Gaspard.

_"Avouez que sans votre incompétence vous nous auriez peut-être déjà rattrapé Capitaine ?"_

_"Toi…" _commença l'intéressé.

_"Allons Gaspard, calmez-vous… Il a raison Mendoza, cet enfant a été une aubaine pour votre petite équipe..."_ ajouta Gomez.

_"Quand nous l'avons rencontré, je me suis dit qu'avec son intelligence il nous mènerait directement aux Cités d'Or…"_

Mendoza marqua une pause tandis qu'il chassait un insecte volant de la taille d'un poing qui venait de se poser sur son épaule

_"Mais que vous le croyez ou non, je me suis attaché à ces enfants, j'ai appris à les connaître… "_

_"Touchant… le chasseur d'or des tavernes de Barcelone aurait-il un cœur ?"_

_"Ca m'est égal ce que vous pensez Commandant Gomez… Et vous ? Que comptiez-vous faire ? Vous remettre à la botte de Pizarro en espérant qu'il vous pardonne pour l'Esperanza ?"_

_"L'Espagne a soif d'or… La preuve que de telles cités existent n'a pas de prix pour le Gouverneur."_

_"Cet héritage ne nous appartient pas Gomez, ni à vous ni à moi."_

Gomez avait du mal à reconnaître Mendoza.

_"Allons, tu te moques de nous Mendoza ? N__ous savons l'intérêt que tu portes à l'or de ces Cités, tu espères autant que nous le rapporter en Europe !"_

_"Je l'admets Gomez, j'envie cet or autant que vous..." _

Mendoza regardait maintenant en direction de Sancho et Pedro. Ses deux compères, pensant qu'il attendait leur approbation l'encouragèrent à poursuivre, mais le navigateur semblait perdu dans le vague.

_"...mais j'ai compris que je le désirais pour les mauvaises raisons." _termina-t-il en reportant son attention sur Gomez et Gaspard.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Mendoza ?" _interrogea Gaspard.

_"J'ai l'intention d'utiliser cet or pour mettre un terme aux massacres de l'armée espagnole et prendre le commandement de la nouvelle Espagne. Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir ce que l'argent peut faire de nos jours…"_

Gomez jeta à Mendoza un regard qui mêlait l'incompréhension et le dégoût.

_"C'est donc ça… Tu veux prendre la place de Pizarro… Tu es un traître Mendoza..."_

_"Je vous l'ai dit, croyez ce que vous voulez Gomez…"_

Les hommes s'observèrent silencieusement pendant un instant. Gaspard reprit finalement la parole.

_"Commandant Gomez… je crois que ces satanés moustiques ont eu raison de Mendoza…"_

Mais Gomez coupa rapidement son capitaine.

_"…et bien soit, nos points de vue divergent mais cela n'empêche que nous poursuivons le même but… et sans Gaspard et moi vous ne parviendrez jamais jusqu'à Cuzco sans être faits prisonniers. Jusque-là, contentons-nous d'avancer ensemble…"_

_"avancer… avancer… facile à dire…" _lança Pédro qui inspectait son pied, l'air soucieux.

Loin de là, le Condor sillonnait le ciel, survolant une large gorge au fond de laquelle passait le flot impétueux d'une rivière d'altitude.

_"J'ai hâte de revoir Kraka ! Je me demande comment vont Waina et Ketcha..."_

Tao soupira. Esteban semblait habité d'une énergie nouvelle depuis la veille.

_"Mes ancêtres ont sûrement prévu une solution au cas où les médaillons seraient égarés, _ajouta Tao. _Si quelqu'un peut nous dire laquelle c'est bien Kraka »_

_"Oui, Kraka nous a déjà bien aidé par le passé… " _ajouta Zia d'une voix lointaine.

_"Zia ?"_

Esteban commençait à bien connaître la jeune fille. Il avait appris que lorsqu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses tresses quelque chose la préoccupait.

_"J'ai... un mauvais pressentiment..."_

Esteban n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus, les sommets enneigés du Vieux Pic se découpaient à l'horizon sous un ciel nuageux et menaçant.

_"Le vieux Pic…"_

Soudain, le condor s'ébranla, projetant les trois enfants en l'air. L'appareil partit en piquée, droit vers la montagne.

_" …Esteban !"_

Sans succès, Esteban tirait de toutes ses forces sur le levier du Condor.

_"__Je ne peux… plus… le maintenir…_" gémit Esteban

Poursuivant sa course, le Condor déclinait dans le ciel, s'approchant dangereusement d'une paroi rocheuse.

Zia et Tao combinèrent leurs efforts tandis qu'Esteban, prenant appui sur la vitre, poussait de son coté. Le levier finit par basculer, projetant les enfants au sol de la cabine. Le Condor se redressa et heurta sans trop de dommages la falaise abrupte. L'engin siffla dans le ciel tandis qu'il reprenait de la hauteur.

Esteban se releva et reprit en main le levier qui semblait ne plus réagir.

_"Je ne peux rien faire ! c'est comme si... comme si les commandes ne répondaient plus !"_

Sur ces mots, le Condor replia ses ailes et libéra ses pattes pour l'atterrissage qui s'annonçait plus périlleux que prévu sur la terrasse du Vieux-Pic.

_"haaaaaaa…"_

Si les habitants du Vieux-Pic avaient regardé un instant le ciel du sud, ils auraient vu fondre sur eux un oiseau de lumière qui traversait les airs dans un sifflement suraigu. Mais l'attention des villageois semblait ailleurs. Les habitants dévalaient les marches du Vieux-Pic dans un désordre absolu, emportant avec eux les quelques rares provisions dont ils disposaient.

_"Que font-ils ?"_

_"Esteban ! Regarde !"_

Le jeune garçon suivit le doigt de Zia qui indiquait un homme qui fendait la foule et descendait les marches pour venir sur la vaste place vers laquelle le Condor plongeait.

_"Accrochez-vous…"_

Un instant, le Condor resta suspendu dans les airs, au-dessus des cris des habitants du Vieux-Pic, puis finit par s'incliner et frappa lourdement le sol emportant dans son sillage une partie du pavage de la place. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et obscurcit le ciel. Sans perdre un instant, Esteban sauta à terre et s'adressa au premier villageois qu'il trouva.

_"Que se passe-t-il ?"_

_"Le dieu du soleil nous a abandonnés ! __Xolotl est contre nous ! _Fuyez pendant qu'il en est encore temps !"

_"Attendez !"_

L'homme à qui s'adressait Esteban rejoignait déjà sa famille et poursuivit sa course le long des marches de la cité.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" s_'exclama, impuissant, Esteban.

_"Les espagnols arrivent !", _hurla une femme paniquée qui passait à côté d'eux.

Un autre villageois percuta Esteban et poursuivit sa course ne prenant pas le temps de ramasser le panier qu'il transportait.

_"Je…je…" _murmura Esteban.

Tao et Zia sautèrent au sol pour venir le rejoindre.

"Les espagnols ont libéré un passage..." dit Tao en indiquant la pente qui montait vers le Vieux-Pic.

La pluie commençait à tomber sur la cité tandis que le grondement du tonnerre se mêlait au roulement lointain des canons. Zia restait muette, l'image de son village envahit par l'ennemi espagnol ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

L'homme qu'elle avait désigné auparavant parvint finalement à leur hauteur.

_"Mes amis, que faites-vous ici en ces heures sombres ?"_ Kraka contemplait les trois enfants avec le calme qui le caractérisait mais les gouttes qui perlaient sur son front trahissaient la panique qui s'emparait de lui.

_"Nous sommes venu demander conseil au grand sage du Vieux Pic. Nous avons découvert la première Cité d'Or…"_

_"Alors c'est vrai… la légende est vraie … les Cités d'Or existent… Mes enfants, il reste peu de temps avant que le Vieux-Pic ne soit envahi par l'armée des espagnols. Leur engin cracheur de feu a fini par dégager l'accès à notre cité. Les hommes de Pizarro auront bientôt raison de mes derniers soldats… Vous devez repartir…"_

_"Mais Kraka…"_

_"Non Esteban… L'ère des Incas est arrivée à son terme… Si tu as entendu l'histoire de Mayucca, tu sais que tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses fils du soleil..."_

Esteban remarqua alors que Kraka avait apporté des objets avec lui.

_"Je crois que tu sais lire les Kippus, Zia, _la jeune fille acquiesça_, celui-ci est resté entre les mains des chefs du Vieux-Pic depuis des générations. J'en ignore l'origine mais son étude vous sera peut-être utile lors de votre voyage" _

Il offrit à Zia un kippu qui semblait avoir été tressé à partir de fils d'argent.

_"Pour toi, Tao, dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, ce livre est très ancien, je suis d'ailleurs bien incapable d'en comprendre l'écriture, il fait parti des trésors du Vieux-Pic."_

Sur ces mots il tendit un épais volume dont la couverture était visiblement usée par le temps. Enfin, Kraka sortit de sa toge un objet circulaire, plat et brillant dont le cadre était gravé d'une série de symboles. En son centre un axe semblait osciller entre plusieurs positions.

_"Oh.. c'est une boussole !"_

_"Tu connais cet instrument Esteban ? Les prêtres du soleil l'utilisaient dans leurs cérémonies, il indique l'endroit où le soleil se lève..."_

_"Tiens... ce n'est pas courant pour une boussole..."_

_"Grâce à lui, puisses-tu ne jamais perdre ton chemin, fils du soleil"_

Kraka fut interrompu par un homme portant une peau de bête.

_« Chef Kraka, il est trop tard dépêchez-vous ! »_

_« Tu as raison Waïna… il est trop tard… Amis du Vieux-Pic ! Cessez de fuir ! Nous avons le fils du soleil avec nous ! Rejoignez-moi ! Il a besoin de notre aide ! »_

_« Mais… Chef Kraka ? »_

Les habitants du Vieux-Pics stoppèrent leur course pour venir se réunir autour de leur chef.

_« Que tous les hommes forts viennent sur la terrasse… Apportez des cordes et des torches ou tout ce qui peut émettre de la lumière ! »_

Des quatre coins de la cité, Esteban, Tao et Zia virent arriver des villageois portant le matériel qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Comme si la menace espagnole s'était envolée, les habitants enroulèrent des cordages autour du Condor tandis que Waïna forçait les trois enfants à remonter dans l'appareil.

_« Kraka… vous et votre peuple devez fuir ! » _hurla Zia.

Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. L'effort des villageois était rythmé par les encouragements du chef et les explosions qui retentissaient déjà sur les contreforts du Vieux-Pic.

_« Je vous en prie laissez-nous… »_

_« Considère ça comme l'accomplissement d'une promesse, fils du soleil… »_

Dans un ultime effort les villageois finirent par dégager les ailes du Condor qui se déployèrent sous le ciel orageux.

La lumière qui émanait désormais des flammes portées par la foule regroupée sur la terrasse du Vieux-Pic semblait reproduire l'éclat d'un soleil de midi et il était difficile pour les enfants de distinguer ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'oiseau d'or s'arracha finalement à son socle de pierre et dévala la pente ouest de la cité sous les yeux incrédules des soldats espagnols qui assiégeaient le temple. Le Condor s'éleva enfin dans les airs, alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

L'envol de l'appareil étouffa rapidement les hurlements qui retentissaient derrière eux. Zia, Esteban et Tao tentaient d'apercevoir une dernière fois le Vieux-Pic mais les lumières vacillantes et le tumulte offraient un spectacle confus. Finalement, la scène fut balayée par une brume épaisse qui enveloppa définitivement la cité.

* * *

_Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode ;)_


	6. Episode 6 : A feu et à sang

Episode 6 : A feu et à sang

* * *

_"Waïna... Ketcha... Chef Kraka..."_

Esteban hurlait mais personne ne lui répondait. Des flammes brûlantes léchaient ses cuisses, ses bras, ses joues... Il ne sentait pas la douleur. Tout juste la devinait-il, pernicieuse, insolente, comme si elle voulait le détourner de ce vers quoi tout son esprit était tendu.

_"Attendez..."_

Il devinait leurs silhouettes, au loin, au-delà des ombres dansantes projetée par la fournaise. Il voulait marcher, courir, hurler de tout son corps mais ses membres étaient comme paralysés, inertes. Il les voyait s'éloigner inexorablement vers l'horizon rougeoyant. Un pas. Puis un autre. Son corps répondait enfin. Comme au ralenti il s'élança à leur poursuite mais ils étaient plus rapides que lui. Il prit soudain conscience de la fumée. Une fumée âcre et suffocante qui s'instillait dans son sang, dans ses veines. Du ciel, une pluie d'étoiles tombait en trombe sur le sol rocailleux. Levant ses yeux vers le ciel, l'enfant du soleil chercha désespérément un repère pour comprendre où il se trouvait mais les nuages noirs de suie recouvraient la voûte céleste d'une lourde chape de plomb. Un grondement sourd attira soudain son attention Un cri semblait monter des entrailles de la Terre comme une colère longtemps contenue. Tout à coup, le sol s'ébranla sous les pieds d'Esteban. Des geysers jaillirent de toute part et le pauvre garçon se retrouva encerclé par d'épaisses volutes de fumées. La terre finit par se dérober sous ses pieds, découvrant un gouffre sans fond qui s'apprêtait à l'avaler tout entier. Alors qu'il basculait dans l'abysse, Esteban fut agrippé par une main ferme qui se referma sur son bras. Il essayait de deviner le visage de son sauveur. Il faisait trop chaud. Impossible de résister. La sueur qui perlait sur ses mains rendait la prise glissante Il aperçu enfin l'homme qui lui tendait cette main. C'était Mendoza. Son air était grave mais également rassurant.

_"Esteban …"_

L'enfant finit par lâcher prise et sombra dans l'abîme. Il poussa un cri que personne n'entendit. Il était désormais seul.

Il sentait qu'on le secouait. La scène s'évanouit dans un brouillard informe.

_"Esteban !"_

Esteban reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il était sur le sol du poste de pilotage du Condor. En nage, chacun de ses membres tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

_"Esteban, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!"_

_"Mendoza, pourquoi..." _répondit dans le vague Esteban.

_"Esteban, __ c'est fini, tout va bien, c'est un mauvais rêve. Je suis là, c'est moi Zia !_" La jeune inca était penchée sur lui. Son visage collé contre le sien, elle plongeait ses yeux noirs de jais dans ceux d'Esteban. Son regard mêlait la peur et la confusion. Tao qui était assis au poste de pilotage observait la scène du coin de l'oeil.

_"C'est moi... Zia" _reprit-elle.  
_"C'est toi... Zia" _répondit Esteban en écho.

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses genoux et bascula sa tête en arrière contre la paroi froide du cockpit. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.  
Esteban se releva à son tour et s'assis en tailleur à ses côtés.

_"Il y avait l'odeur du feu et du sang... les gens couraient dans tous les sens et je ne pouvais rien faire..." lui dit Esteban, tentant de croiser le regard fuyant de son amie_. Un silence s'installa entre eux un instant. Pensant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu il s'apprêta à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle prit soudain la parole.

_"Tu sais Esteban, dans mon village la mort était quelque chose de joyeux. Lorsqu'un ancien nous quittait, c'était plusieurs jours de fêtes magnifiques. Des personnes venaient de loin pour assister au cortège et aux banquets qui était donnés en leur honneur..."_

Elle n'eu pas besoin de tourner sa tête vers Esteban pour savoir que celui-ci l'écoutait.

_"Nous devons continuer à sourire Esteban... Je veux que notre voyage soit rempli de ces rires. Tu te rappelles ces poissons qui voulaient autour de l'Esperanza ? Tu te souviens de l'île de Tao, des champs de fleurs du royaume des amazones ? Nous devons continuer à nous émerveiller de toutes ces choses. Tous ces mystères qui nous attendent..."_

Tao interrompit leur discussion.

_"OOoh regardez !"_

Esteban et Zia se relevèrent pour venir coller leur visage au cockpit de verre. Sous les ailes du condor, une vaste étendue d'eau scintillait de milles feux à la lumière du matin.

_"Alors ça y est... Nous allons enfin traverser le Grand Océan." _déclara solennellement Esteban.

___"Qu'est ce qui peut bien nous attendre au-delà de ce mystérieux océan..."_ poursuivit Zia.

_"Est-ce que des personnes attendent déjà notre arrivée ?" acheva Tao._

Le ciel était dégagé et le condor poursuivait son vol à vive allure tandis que le soleil continuait sa course vers l'horizon. Les habitants du village du Nouveau Soleil leur avait fourni quantité de fruits et légumes et, le repas du midi fut un vrai festin. Le ventre plein, Tao et Zia se penchèrent sur les objets que Kraka leur avait confiés.

_"Je ne comprends pas..." _murmura Zia

_"Ah beh moi non je plus je ne comprends rien du tout ! Je ne connais pas cette écriture !" _enchaîna Tao feuilletant compulsivement le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

_"Non, j'arrive à lire ce qu'il y a dans ce Kippu, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça n'a pas de sens..." _reprit Zia. ___"Ca parle de l'eau... de poissons, de rites de pécheurs... Je ne vois pas rien qui ait rapport avec les cités d'or"_

_____"De l'eau..." _marmonna pour lui-même Esteban qui pilotait l'appareil. _"On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça nous aide..."_ poursuivit-il en contemplant l'immense étendue qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. _"Ils auraient pu être plus précis..."_

_"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que ce kippu n'a aucun rapport avec ce que l'on cherche."_ lui répondit Zia.

_"En tout cas si ce livre peut nous aider je suis incapable de lire ce qu'il y a dedans, et pourtant je connais plusieurs langues vous savez, quand j'étais petit..."_

Tao poursuivit son monologue mais Esteban n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il avait eu l'espoir que ces objets les mènent rapidement vers leur but mais il semblait qu'ils étaient de nouveau revenus au point de départ. Si leurs interprétations de la carte du plateau de Nazca se révélaient fausses, ils allaient droit vers l'inconnu, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les trois enfants d'ordinaire si aventureux.

Esteban commençait à bien maîtriser le pilotage du Condor et parvenait sans difficulté à conserver un cap même lorsque le soleil était à son zénith. Cette satisfaction laissa progressivement place à une inquiétude grandissante. L'oiseau d'or filait vers l'ouest mais aucune terre ne se profilait à l'horizon. Sans endroit pour se poser, les enfants risquaient de devoir tenter un amerrissage forcé lorsque la nuit tomberait.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à envisager cette solution, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Esteban.

_"Les nuages... Regardez comme ils bougent..." _Le jeune homme désignait une masse sombre et brumeuse qui se profilait à l'horizon. L'ensemble était agité par une force violente et invisible.

_"On dirait de la fumée..."_ avança Tao, tentant de trouver une explication au phénomène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le tumulte sombre remplissait peu à peu tout l'horizon.

_"Oh... ca me rappelle la montagne de la déesse Patchama, vous vous souvenez ? au Vieux Pic ?" _répondit Zia.

_"Oh mais bien sûr ! C'est un volcan ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a une terre en-dessous Esteban !" _s'exclama Tao.

_"Enfin Tao, tu es fou ? Avec cette fumée il est impossible d'apercevoir le sol! En plus nous serions grillés à peine sortis du Condor !" _répliqua Esteban

_"Fais-moi confiance Esteban ! Vois-tu, lorsque la lave d'un volcan entre au contact de l'eau, elle forme une terre dure sur laquelle il est tout à fait possible de marcher.__"_

Esteban hésita un instant. Tao ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre une décision.

_"Ah et puis zut de toute façon on a pas le choix !"_ Tao pesa de tout son poids sur le manche du cockpit et le condor plongea en piquée vers l'énorme masse nuageuse.

Les trois enfants prirent une inspiration et l'oiseau d'or entra finalement à l'intérieur de l'imposant nuage. Le cockpit fut soudainement plongé dans le noir. Au vrombissement de l'oiseau d'or s'ajoutèrent le grondement sourd du volcan et le choc de pierres contre la coque du vaisseau. L'oiseau d'or fendait l'air et les enfants redoutaient le choc de l'atterrissage d'un instant à l'autre.

_"Accrochez-vous !"_ lança Esteban.

_"Accrochez-vous ! Accrochez-vous !" _reprit en coeur Pichu dans la cabine qui s'était mise à trembler de toute part. Soudain, un violent choc projeta Tao, Esteban et Zia au plafond. Durant quelques secondes, le temps sembla suspendu. Puis, un deuxième choc envoya les trois amis au sol avant que l'appareil finisse enfin par se stabiliser.

Retrouvant ses esprits le premier, Esteban ouvrit le cockpit et sauta à terre. Découvrant le paysage qui l'entourait il eut du mal à retenir sa surprise.

_"Oooh..."_

_Tao et Zia descendirent le rejoindre._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Esteban...Oh beh ça alors !"_

Le condor avait atterri sur un sol lisse et sombre. Autour d'eux, de la lave jaillissaient paresseusement par endroits et s'écoulait dans d'étroites rivières qui venaient lentement mourir dans la mer en produisant d'immenses jets de vapeur. Au loin, un sommet rougeoyant projetait une immense colonne de cendres grises dans le ciel.

Pourtant, dans ce spectacle insolite, c'est ce qui se trouvait devant les enfants qui retenait toute leur attention.

D'immense statues à visages humains se dressaient à quelques mètres d'eux, jetant sur les trois enfants un regard inquiétant...

* * *

_Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode ;)_


End file.
